Heart no Kuni no Lyra
by Jedi bel Grande
Summary: This is my first real shot at a fanfiction, it's basically about a girl named Lyra and the Bloody Twins Who i think are epic win : . I'm gonna try to make it funny, while trying to make Dee and Dum happy they're gonna maily be in adult form .
1. Chapter 1

Anna pushed through the gate, greeting me with a 'Good afternoon Lyra' and plopped down in the grass.

"Grr…I hate skirts! I hate them! Hate them! Hate them! Hate them!" Anna screamed, falling into the grass, tugging at her skirt.

"Maybe they wouldn't be so bad if you wore pants under them like I do." I muttered falling to the grass on my side, fingering blades of grass.

"Trust me Lyra. I would if I could. Your lucky you have brothers to steal pants from…" And whimpered, sitting up again.

"You want one for Christmas? I'll be happy to donate."

I yawned, and Anna slapped her forehead. She was used to me sleeping outside in the afternoon.

"I know," Anna said gleefully. "I'll go get some cards so we can play, and you try not to fall asleep again." Anna shot off the grass, and ran off.

"Whatever…"

I felt my body curl up, and burrow towards the ground…

* * *

"You think she's awake?"

"I don't know Dee…should we just carry her? She looks light enough…"

My eyes fluttered open, I shot up to a sitting position, looking up to see two boys about the age of thirteen or twelve. They both had black hair, the only differences were their eyes, and the colors of their guards uniforms, one blue, one red.

"Dum! She woke up! She woke up!" The one in blue, whom I presumed to be Dee said joyfully.

"I know, Dee!" Said the one in red, whom I now knew was Dum.

"Now that's she's up…"

"…we can go!"

The two leaned over and grabbed my wrists, they yanked me up which was admittedly easy. I was thirteen but extremely small. Then the two boys did something that shocked the heck out of me. They went from thirteen to sixteen. Dum, who now had short hair, tossed me over his shoulder, smirking.

"She's really light Dee. I might not need to trade off who carries her." Dum said happily, repositioning me on his shoulder.

"What if I still want to carry her?" Dee, who now had little over shoulder length hair, said inquisitively to Dum.

"We'll see, we'll see…"

After a few minutes we reached the edge of the estate my family owned. Here Dum agreed to switch who carried me. But as he was handing me to Dee, his grip slacked and I was able to wriggle free.

I knew it was a lost cause especially if I ran, I sucked at sports, and I didn't expect that to change In five seconds. But I tried anyway, I continued down the estate, my black long sleeved, knee length dress fluttering out around me, my knee high, laced up boots slapping the wet grass below me.

After about two minutes of running Dee caught up with me. He grabbed me around the waist, and tossed me onto his shoulders like his brother had done before him.

Wow, my stomach was going be purple by the end of the day.

"Okay, first of all, ow. And secondly, could you freaking put me down!?" I screamed, tugging on a chunk of Dee's long hair.

"Wait a bit, Lyra! Were almost there!" Dum said melodically.

"And might I ask where the heck were going?" I said, glowering at Dum.

"That hole!" Dee and Dum said in unison.

And before I knew it we were falling.


	2. Chapter 2

When we landed my head was killing me, but I was shocked I didn't see blood around me after the fall.

"Dum, she's up again!" Dee said, but I didn't notice it was him at first due to the fact my vision was hazy.

"Yep', she's up, Dee." Dum said leaning over me, replying to his brother. "Hey, Lyra?"

"What?" I said to him in the most ticked off tone I could muster in this situation.

"We need you to drink this." Dum said, holding up a small vial with a blue liquid sloshing around inside of it.

"What? No way in heck. Quite frankly, I don't trust either of you."

"Well then…" Dee began, going towards my back, kneeling over because I was still on the ground, grabbing my upper arms.

"…We'll make you!" Dum said, grabbing my chin, tilting it up, and opening my mouth.

Before I knew it, the blue drink was running down my throat, Dum held the sides of my face so it was still tilting upward. I couldn't spit it out because every time I tried opening up my mouth to gag, Dum took one of his hands and slid it over my mouth.

And I had the sinking feeling it was about to get a whole heck of a lot worse.

When they were done they let me go and yanked me to my feet.

"All done, Lyra!" Dee said happily.

"Let's go to the Hatter's Mansion now!" Dum said, tugging me along with him.

"Huh? What!" I said, struggling against the two of them.

"…Lyra doesn't want to go with us?" Dee said, tears welling up in his child eyes.

Crap. They had gone back to being kids.

"Please Lyra? We'll be good children." Dum said, wrapping his arms around my waist, looking up at my face, tears in is eyes.

"Yeah! We'll be really good!" Dee said as he mirrored his brother's actions.

"Well…umm…you see…" I murmured, looking at them both in turn.

"Please!" They said in unison, eyes watering as they looked up at me.

"Well…I guess I could check it out…" I muttered, avoiding their eyes.

"Yay!" They added it, let go of my waist, and grabbed my wrists. Smiling they dragged me down the stairs to Hatter Mansion.

**A/N: I'm so inactive I should die T^T… I'm so sorry it's so short…I've been working on my Looking Glass Ward fan fiction so I haven't had time to edit this…I'm sooooo sorry…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am a horrible person. I have been treating this story, all of you reviewers, and all of you that follow this story like crap. But I'm going to try and get more into this. And I think I'm getting better at describing crud :D. And guess what's REALLY cool. You never will, I swear. I'll answer in the next chapter. SO review about the story if you want, and if you want to, guess what my AWESOME news is. I'll give you a hint, It's school and teacher related. So, now you can R&R while eating your M&M's and your Skittles.**

'Kay, I should have said this before, but you know how much taller Dee and Dum are than me? A good 6 and a half INCHES. And it REALLY didn't help that whenever they went all 'Puberty on Steroids' on me, feel like a midget. I'm not kidding, I really do. Kind of sucks.

And do you know how AWKWARD it is when I'm with them when they're in adult form? I'll tell you. VERY. I am NOT a supporter of pedophilia.

Okay, sorry, I just needed to get that off of my chest. I'll go back to plot relevant things now.

Kay', we were on our way to the 'Hatter Mansion' (I can't believe I just said that) when Dee and Dum began attempting at conversation.

"You're really going to like it Lyra. We swear." Dee said, making an 'X' across his heart with the hand he wasn't holding my wrist with.

Dum followed suit, saying, "You really will."

I mumbled a quick 'Yeah, whatever' then raised my voice for the question that'd been on my mind for a while.

"How'd you guys know my name, _and_ where I lived?" I said, leaning forward because I was trailing behind them.

Dee and Dum exchanged a look, Dee shrugged, and turned back to me.

"Well, Peter told us your name. And your house, that kind of speaks for itself. The HOLE was in your backyard." Dee said, staring back at me.

I stood back up and quickened my pace so I was right at their heels. I gently cocked my head to the side and looked Dee right in the eyes. "What was that look for?"

Dee began to stammer (He-y, something for the record books), but Dum answered for him, putting his face by mine. "We'll let you figure that out for yourself, okay Lyra?"

I shrugged, said another 'Whatever', and we continued to walk. For the rest of the time Dum was the one talking and Dee was looking away, his guard cap pulled lower so his face was hidden in shadow.

…

I had zoned out a good 10 minutes ago, and was now lagging behind, my head hanging down, my feet dragging along the dirt path as I went.

"You okay Lyra?"

I looked up to see the speaker had been Dee, Dum's previously silent counter-part. I now saw his face was slightly pink and he was looking at me the same way. He still had his hat slid down, but he looked a bit less awkward.

I slid my wrist through his hand so I was holding it. I squeezed his hand, which caused him to grow the same shade of red as Dum's uniform, and smiled at him. "I'm fine, just tired that's all."

"O-Okay," He stuttered. "Just checking…" He now had his hat pulled down, a tiny smile playing at his lips.

Dum slid his hand over my wrist so he had a firm grip on my hand. I could tell he didn't like being outshined by Dee. Not like I really cared until he did the most MORONIC thing EVER. He pulled a gun out and pointed it at his brother. Dee ripped my hand out of Dum's, and pushed me behind him. He drew and Identical, but blue gun, pointing at his brother.

Dum, lowered his weapon, and stepped up to Dee, who had lowered his when Dum had. Dum ripped Dee's hat off, tossing to the ground. While I was picking it up, Dum had grabbed Dee by his now messy black hair, and pulled him forward so their noses were an inch apart, saying "I thought we said we'd _share_ her."

While they had their now muffled argument, I brushed Dee's hat off, and plopped it on my head. I began twirling a tendril of my long hair around my finger in boredom.

I could tell they were done because Dee let out a sigh of what I assumed was defeat, and nodded his head. Dum let go of him and stepped back to face me, "Ready to go?"

I stepped forward slipping the hat off my head and handing it to Dee. When he put it on I grabbed his hand,"Yeah."

Dum glowered at his brother and continued onward. When he was a good distance away so he couldn't hear us talking we followed him.

I looked up to Dee, I pointed to Dum, and asked "What's his problem?"

Dee looked to his brother, than down at me "He just doesn't like being beaten at his own games, that's all."

"Ah-….What's his own game?"

Dee looked up at the canopy of overhanging trees, trying to think of an answer. When he had one, he looked back down to me, smiled and whispered "Girls."

My eyes widened at his answer, I look forward at Dum trudging away "Pervert…"

At my response, Dee laughed. He eventually couldn't stop. He gripped his side with the one available hand, his hat falling off yet again, his black hair falling in his eyes. I picked up his hat, again brushed it off, and dropped it on my head. When Dee stopped laughing, I did not return his headwear however. He simply looked at the hat, smiled and squeezed my hand again.

We continued in silence but not for long until I broke it. "You don't mind me wearing your hat?"

Dee smiled again, and patted my head "Not at all, I like it on you."

I patted his head, saying "And I like you without it."

Dee went red again, but smiled. He began pulling me forward, and I for some reason was happy not to fight it.

Dee and I had decided we'd probably get to the Hatter Mansion a good 30 minutes after Dum. He'd been pointing stuff out on the way there, and I'd been happy to listen. He'd shown me some birds he's tried to catch, and pointed out some tree he'd climbed. I stopped in my tracks when Dee pointed out a tall tree like the one that cast a shadow over my mother's grave on the top of the hill on our estate. I still remember her wild stories about a place called Wonderland, and how an old family friend had published them. She'd said she had told him a happier version, because he had a children's book in mind.

I closed my eyes and remembered the gray slab that was dug into the ground that I left fresh flowers at every week. I remembered how one of my aunts hadn't cared that she'd died, and how the other had been sad for a month or so, then said 'We all needed to move on'. That could've been possible for me if she had died and it wasn't my fault.

My mom had died in the beginning of spring, right after an incident in winter. I was 5, and on a bet, I had run onto the center of pond. I hadn't seen the ice crack, I was to busy looking at the shocked expression on Damen's face. My mom had then run outside, no protection against the cold, screaming "LYRA! GET OFF OF THE ICE!" I'd looked down to see the cracks running towards me, and a sprinted at a breakneck pace towards the opposite shore, but I wasn't fast enough… The rest had happened so fast I only remember bits and pieces of it. Falling through the ice. The water being so cold I felt like I was dying. My mom's arms around me. That's it. Then a week or so later, the illness my mom had gotten from the frigid cold that I had been spared from, took her away from me. For some reason, during the entire affair, I was thinking of one line in the poem, 'Humpty Dumpty'. _All the king's horses, and all the kings men, cannot put Humpty Dumpty together again._ It had been a metaphor for me. I was true. No matter how many doctor's or physicians came to see my mom, she stayed sick. And withered away, never to tell me the true stories of Wonderland ever again.

In truth, It felt like a part of me died that year, and ever since, springs never been the same for me.

I felt a soft grip on my shoulder, "Lyra? Are you okay? You're crying."

I looked up to Dee, and registered what he'd said. I wiped at my eyes, and found the salty liquid that I'd seen many a time before, come off onto my hands. I shook my head at Dee and tried to reassure him I was okay, "I'm fine, just a…painful memory."

Dee had a pained expression on his face. I patted his arm and waited for him to lead the way. But he simply wrapped his arms around my waist, and buried his face in my hair. "What was it about?" H whispered to me.

I put my ear against his chest, not even thinking about the strange sound his hear made. "My mom. Well, her death to be specific."

He held me tighter, "What was her name?"

I was quiet for a minute, not expecting this question, but answered anyway "Alice. Alice Liddell."

I felt him flinch and hold me at arm's length. He looked me up, and down. Scanning me, I guessed. When he was done he pulled me in again, seeming to realize an error in his demeanor. He stroked my hair, slowly. "What happened to her?"

At this point, I began crying again, my tears soaking his uniform. He held me tighter to him, and continued stroking my hair. "She got sick…but…no matter how hard anyone tried…she didn't get better. My aunts don't care anymore. And my dad…ask me anything about him. Anything, really. I won't be able to give you an answer. The only _real_ time I remember him is my mom's funeral, and I didn't talk to him at all. I don't know _anything _about him. The only people I actually feel I know are Anna, Damen, and Claudia. That's it. And they're only neighbors. My family doesn't care about me…well, the dad thing… he actually hates me."

Dee seemed shocked at most of this, but rebounded rather quickly. "Why would your own father hate you?"

"Because…It's my fault mom died."


End file.
